The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a temper system for a turbine. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a portable induction-based temper system for components of a turbine, such as a steam turbine.
Conventionally, some maintenance of turbine components (e.g., turbine nozzle partitions) involves transport of the components to a maintenance facility. At the maintenance facility, maintenance of static turbine diaphragm nozzle partitions can fall into two categories: minor and major. Minor repairs of static turbine nozzle partitions are conventionally performed using a metal filler applied via a welding process. These minor repairs are typically not stress-relieved after applying the filler, which allows these processes to sometimes be implemented in the field (at a customer site). Major repairs, in contrast, can require stress relief of the diaphragm (including the nozzle partition partitions) through heating in a furnace or an oven. In the case of major repairs, the turbine diaphragm are conventionally transported to and from the maintenance facility for repair. Additionally, major repairs are conventionally performed with the turbine nozzle partitions still disassembled from their associated auxiliary hardware. This requires that the auxiliary hardware (e.g., bolts, supports, keys, sealing strips, etc.) be separated from the nozzle partitions prior to oven tempering. Transport of the turbine, and disassembly of components can be both costly and time consuming.